1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a revolving power tower to make use of the principle of a tornado and the wind power as main power source and to make use of the sun as supplementary power source. When the heat-absorbing plates and the bottom of the revolving power tower are heated by the scorching sun, hot air current rises from the bottom and cool air current falls downward; by means of the rushing acceleration of upward air current, the surrounding air immediately runs inward to make up the deficit, therefore, by means of the wind power or the effect of atmospheric pressure, an artificial tornado is thus formed, the power of the tornado is then conducted to drive a turbine wheel generator to generate electricity. The energy of the natural source from wind power and sun heat is valuable, inexhaustible and does not cause any pollution, and therefore, the structure of the present invention is practicable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional windmill generating set should firstly catch the wind power for further electricity generating process, however, the wind is resulted by nature and it will turns the direction irregularly, if not to think up a method, the wind will be difficult to use. As shown in FIG. 1, when the wind blows on the windmill, the blades are driven to rotate, by means of the force from the rotation of the blades the revolving shaft (7) is forced to push the pump (7) to make a reciprocal movement to such up the water to the reservoir and further to let the water drop to generate electricity. [as shown in FIG. 1, the wind tower comprises a wind-catching fin to let the windmill continuously absorb the wind power; a reservoir for water storage to generate electricity even if the wind power source is stopped to supply; a revolving shaft, a suction pipe, outlet pipe, generator, pump and water]. The heavier the blades of the windmill the greater the resistance and the slower the revolving speed; since the reservoir provides limited water pressure, the generated energy is therefore reduced.
There is theoretically another kind of whirlwind power tower conceived from a group of U.S. scientists of the Gruman Air Space Company (as shown in FIG. 2), their theory is that: when the wind blows through the lateral air valves or fin blades into the tower and circles round and round along the curved inner wall to form a low pressure of artificial tornado, when the circling of the whirlwind reaches to a certain speed the wind moves upward and rushes out of the tower from the top. Similar to natural tornado, the atmospheric pressure of the center portion of the air column is exceptionally low to partly form a vacuum and to let the bottom air rush in to fill the vacuum and to further rush upward along the whirlwind column. The force of the rushing air is then conducted to drive the air turbine to further drive the electric generator. [as shown in FIG. 2, the structure of the wind tower comprises wind, lateral air valves or fin blades, low pressure whirlwind, air turbine, electric generator, drag chain, and the supplementary air]. This whirlwind tower does not revolve, when the outside wind force passes through the lateral fin blades into the tower to circle round and round to form a low atmospheric pressure of whirlwind, the wind comes either from the bottom or the surround to make up the deficit, however, the wind power coming from the bottom to make up the deficit is not stronger than the outside wind force, although it drives the air turbine and the electric generator to work, the electricity generated is limited to a certain range.